


Bathory in Repose

by Turufuru



Category: Melty Blood (Video Game), Tsukihime
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bubble Bath, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Shipping, Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turufuru/pseuds/Turufuru
Summary: Akiha unwinds with her closest friend and closest enemy, and takes the chance to appreciate how their game of cat-and-mouse has changed... and hopefully not let the Aproned Devil embarrass her too thoroughly along the way. Set post-Melty Blood, somewhere or another.
Relationships: Kohaku/Tohno Akiha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Bathory in Repose

Half past eight. Late by her standards, but… there wasn’t much she could do about it. A meeting with her class project group after university, followed by violin lessons, and then that family meeting to top things off. Frankly, a hot bath was exactly what she needed now. The second best option to putting someone else in hot water, but it’d do.

“Kohaku… get me a glass of wine, before you change. No, actually, a whiskey sour.”

“Ah, not Bordeaux today? It really must have been a hard meeting. But, I don’t –”

“Tomorrow’s not a school day. Don’t start lecturing me, thank you.”

“Understood, Akiha-sama~”

Akiha didn’t even open her eyes as her servant left as promptly as she entered – she didn’t need to see her to know she’d still have that same catlike grin on her face. At least she could always appreciate such a constant as Kohaku’s good cheer.

But, she knew all too well she shouldn’t exploit it.

No matter how troublesome Kohaku might be, she deserved better than that.

Well, this might be more useful than she’d planned, really. With her aide kept busy, she could begin in relative peace… or, more to the point, relative dignity.

Thanks to Makihisa’s preferences, the manor had Western-styled showerheads rather than a washbowl; and that suited Akiha just fine. Once upon a time, she had been using the bathroom in the detached building when she wanted to relax like this – but, with her brother away right now, she felt a lot more comfortable here.

Less bad memories here.

Admittedly, she rushed a little while disrobing, but that was precisely what Kohaku was paid for… it would be foolish for her to worry about folding her clothes perfectly all the time. Though, her bootlaces were a bit of a mess….

It didn’t matter. She didn’t care about that right now. That tie was off, so she was off duty at last. Not the Tohno Family head, but just Akiha; if only for a little while.

The warm shower was a welcome respite this evening – even just taking her headband off and letting her hair free made her feel like she’d taken the shackles off of her frigid demeanour. If she was being honest with herself – all that fuss today wasn’t what had gotten her in such a sour mood.

This Winter had been miserable… that bratty vampire had been in her hair enough to begin with – ‘Sister-in-law’ this, ‘Little sis’ that – but now she’d had the sheer gall to drag her brother into her nonsense too, while Akiha had been busy away from the mansion with family business. She was only out of Misaki for three days, and that girl had him under her thumb. ‘When the cat’s away, the mice will play’, indeed. Shiki was hardly innocent, either. And yet, it got worse than that…

She’d then stolen him away to go to that Sapporo Snow Festival just before she got back… i-if she’d known Shiki was interested in that sort of thing, she would have made plans herself! But, as usual, he just told her not to spoil him, or that he didn’t want to trouble her, and so on like that; before slipping away with that woman! His anaemia in that weather couldn’t end well, much less with only the supervision of that airheaded dolt. Irresponsible brats…

And so she was left here, stewing in worry,

all on her own,

again.

Huffing in frustration, she finally turned off the showerhead and slipped into the bath – naturally, the bath was huge; more like a spa than a regular bath… and admittedly, that was by Akiha’s design rather than her father’s. This was the gap in her routine where she could just relax, and bathe in the heat without any strings attached. Indulgent, certainly; luxurious, naturally; but she felt she had earned the right to be a little selfish.

“Sorry about the wait, Akiha-sama~!”

And a larger bath had proven to have had other benefits, too…

Kohaku placed her master’s glass – and a glass for herself, it seemed – on a tray by the bath’s edge before finally settling in; following Akiha’s lead as she took off her kimono. Akiha couldn’t imagine how it must have felt to be wearing that in a hot bathroom. Honestly, she couldn’t imagine how it felt to wear that layered kimono most of the time – seeing Kohaku taking it off and shedding her duties with it was like seeing her take off a set of armour.

They were similar like that, weren’t they?

While she doubted Kohaku would care, Akiha left her back facing her servant as she heard her disrobe; letting her hair fall like a curtain along the edge of the bath – she wasn’t going to sit opposite her and ogle her like some creep!

Instead, she’d ogle her out of the corner of her eye like a proper lady.

Tilting her head to one side, she picked up her glass; taking a gentle sip… strong as ever, just as she liked it. She’d heard a lot of people thought orange juice and whiskey was a tremendous waste of good whiskey – but a lot of people didn’t own a mansion or their own maid, either; so she didn’t care one bit.

A glass of whiskey, on the rocks; a steaming hot bath; and an attractive young lady showering over her right shoulder… she felt like a yakuza boss. This was definitely the way to end a rough day.

“Treating yourself as well, Kohaku? Drinking on company time, hm? I don’t recall approving of that.”

“If you’d prefer, I could stay sober and keep a perfect recollection of your behaviour after you finish your drink, rather than just dismissing any minor details as being my imagination after a glass or two.”

“Right. Does that mean you don’t already have a section in those black notebooks of yours about that? You must have been slacking, Kohaku. I’m disappointed.”

“Oh, Akiha-sama says they’re black now~? Have you been snooping in your servant’s room? Looking through a young lady’s diaries… how scandalous!”

With a squeak, the showerhead was turned off once again, and Kohaku waltzed over to the bath’s edge – while Akiha hastily turned her head away before her maid noticed. Instead, she closed her eyes, and just relaxed… this usual bickering was just as comfortable as a warm bath. Kohaku was troublesome, certainly, but nowadays… a friendly enemy was a lot more welcome than the other issues she faced.

“Not as scandalous as a young lady bathing with her boss, I imagine. But, here we are. I wonder where you limit is, Kohaku. Would you kill for me, too?”

“Ahaha, well, you can find that out when we get there. Perhaps it’s unprofessional, but I think it’s good if I make sure you still have something to look forward to, Akiha-sama.”

Akiha’s smirk fell into a weak frown – now, on the other hand, she could never get used to Kohaku’s mix of nonsense and ruthlessness. It was useful at times, but mostly just… a bit scary. Her maid slipped into the bath with as much grace as her master in spite of such humour; giving Akiha her usual sunny smile. What Akiha was less prepared for was the girl choosing to sit right beside her… g-geez.

“I-I see. Well, you should rest assured that I wouldn’t sully my maid like that. You’re above such things. You are – special, Kohaku. Hisui, too.”

Akiha spoke loosely, with her eyes firmly closed – if she just didn’t think about it too much, she’d be fine! She might have had a rather generous sip of her drink as well. As Kohaku merely gave a sigh of contentment in response, she felt like she was safe enough to open her eyes…

“…Eh? Really, Kohaku? How old are you?”

“Older than you.”

Unbelievable… when had she slipped in bubble bath, exactly? Beforehand? Delayed bubble bath fluid? Ridiculous. But, well, now this was… no, somehow the foam just made this look more suspect. Her eyes drifted across the surface of the water, staring at the bizarre sight. She couldn’t get angry about it, since it did seem rather luxurious, but… it seemed a little indecent with both of them. The foam inevitably made a coast around her bathing companion, settling around her fair skin and curves, making her lithe form all the –

“Akiha-sama, is it a bit hot for you? You’re going bright red already~”

The young lady gave a quick huff, closing her eyes and just trying to settle in and relax again. She wasn’t sure if Kohaku was trying to pamper her, or was in a truly obnoxious mood. Most likely both. So, the correct answer to both would be to just stay calm, and relax…

“Ah… well played, Akiha-sama.”

The black tiles, the clear water, the white tiling across the bath’s edge – the monotones all paled before the brilliant red that flowed down the young lady’s shoulders. Once, it had only been dull red streaks that slipped through her raven façade; but now… it was getting harder and harder to restrain it. Her heritage; the evils of the Tohno Family as well as its power to protect its territory; manifested in her hair.

Once, she’d been ashamed of it, and to this day she preferred not to reveal it before her brother. She didn’t like the colour red – the reminder of her bloodline, and its dreadful past. However… as she’d gotten older, it’d become harder to restrain. Gradually, gradually; her powers were overwhelming her. Hiding her hair had been so easy before, but now she had to consciously focus on it every so often. When she ate, when she drank, when she slept; whenever her instincts or pleasures became the focus of her mind, it would leak through. It was shameful.

“Your hair is so pretty, Akiha-sama. I wish my hair had such vibrant colour. Black is elegant, certainly, but red… it’s beautiful, and radiant. Shall I wash it for you, Akiha-sama? It would be my pleasure, as always.”

But, Kohaku… was an exceptional case. She knew the truth better than anyone, after all. It was ironic, really. Kohaku, the one who’d been hurt the most; the one who’d done so much to support Akiha’s sanity lately; was also the one enraptured by her oni blood. Maybe it was mockery. Maybe it was her usual scheming. Maybe she still wanted that revenge, deep down. Akiha wouldn’t blame her.

“You’re wearing an unpleasant expression, Akiha-sama. Come now, just relax. It’s just you and me, so you shouldn’t worry about anything~ Let your lovely Kohaku take care of everything~!”

Yet, she let her see. Deep down, a tiny part of her knew the real reason she let Kohaku see. Because, even with all that, the maid still smiled and brought tea to her room every day. Akiha, who took charge of branch family meetings; Akiha-sama, who shot daggers at Hisui when she mentioned Ciel or Arcueid’s names; Tohno Akiha, who revelled in drinking her maid’s blood – she still met all of them with a smile.

All the good, and all the bad; all of Akiha.

Truly, she didn’t dese-

“Uhuhu. You already emptied your glass, Akiha-sama? You really are hopeless~”

Nevermind.

As she felt Kohaku slip around her, Akiha leaned forward; almost on instinct. The warmth of the bath was pleasant, but her maid’s presence was warmer than it could ever be. And, the feeling of her hands combing through her hair was unmatched… she was aware most people enjoyed being pampered like this, but this was a little different. Her sensitive hair, Kohaku’s heat; and the chill of the conditioner being poured on… she could barely focus enough to speak.

So indulgent. Almost depraved.

She merely shivered and twitched as Kohaku ran her hands through her hair, carefully rubbing in the conditioner. Her maid idly hummed as she worked, no doubt still smiling. She probably had no idea how this felt… well, no. This was Kohaku, not Hisui. She absolutely knew how this felt. Sometimes her scheming could make that awareness of her troublesome, but at times like this it was rather… convenient, to put it lightly.

“There… now, just let it sink in for a while. You know, you really should put it on yourself before you hop in. But, I guess I don’t mind treating Akiha-sama like a little kid now and then~”

Kohaku leant over her shoulder, revealing that sunny smile. The familiar mask.

“Hmph. I’d rather bathe on my own, frankly.”

Akiha regained her composure, frowning. Her familiar mask.

“Oh? Very well, Akiha-sama; I won’t trouble you from here on. You know how to use the hot water system, correct? I’ll leave it all in your hands, so you can show everyone how responsible you are.”

“Tch. I-I’m… I’m just teasing, Kohaku. I shouldn’t need to bother myself with such things.”

Such a strange relationship. The mask of a maid and her master; the mask of lady and her troublesome friend; the mask of a monster and her enabler.

“I’m a fool, aren’t I, Kohaku? Sitting here, thinking so deeply about you and I. What a waste of time.”

Akiha finally spoke her mind, as meaningless as it was.

“Hm… well, I don’t mind. Having you thinking about me sounds nice enough. And, this is your own time, so you can spend it how you wish. And –”

“Let me guess, ‘I’m just your maid, so my feelings aren’t important anyway’?”

“Kuhuhu. No, because I’d just resign if that were the case~”

Akiha raised an eyebrow, in spite of her composure. That – was new.

But, she left it at that. Turning around, Akiha folded her arms and leant on the edge of the bath with her front instead; closing her eyes. She could feel Kohaku’s presence through her heat alone, after all; she didn’t need to stare. She trusted her, anyway. Well, clearly too much, though; given that stupid bubble bath.

“So, Akiha-sama, how are you feeling now? A little more calm? You were awfully tense when we hopped in.”

“Mm. Better, certainly. It’s been… a little lonely, without Nii-san. I always appreciate your company, and Hisui’s as well; but…”

“I understand, Akiha-sama. He brings plenty of noise with him, doesn’t he? But, consider this a chance to think about yourself for a while.”

Kohaku leant on the side of the bath just like her master, albeit tilting her head to one side playfully.

“Maybe we should have a little party, if you’re feeling that way, though! You know, Sion sent a letter saying she was planning on coming back to Misaki again soon. How about we do something with her?”

“That – isn’t a bad idea. If Nii-san is going to go and play with his friends, then I shall play with mine!”

Finally, Akiha was the one smiling – well, smirking. That really was a fun thought. Sion was always pleasant company, and with Kohaku and Hisui as well it should be a treat. Maybe she’d ask Akira if she wanted to come, seeing as Shiki was out of sight and mind. Ah, and even that Inui, if just to get under her brother’s skin later… that’d teach him.

She felt Kohaku’s chin on her shoulder and her chest on her back. The warmth… even though the bath had felt hot, she’d felt a chill inside. But Kohaku… she was like a fireplace; toasty and comforting. And… very soft.

…A familiar shiver went through her hair, her scalp; and down her neck.

She didn’t realise – it’d been so cold lately. It was Winter, certainly, but more than that…

She caught herself staring at Kohaku, over her shoulder; then awkwardly glanced away – but, the maid just smiled. A little more tenderly, this time.

“Akiha-sama… it’s been a little while, hasn’t it? I don’t mind…”

The water felt cool. Kohaku leaned a little closer.

“The nights have been getting colder, after all. So, if you need it…”

The girl – her maid – her Kohaku – shifted around to her side again, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“…Kohaku. I…”

An apology was caught in Akiha’s throat, but it was cut off entirely as Kohaku placed a gentle finger to her master’s lips. The troublesome girl simply gave her a wink… her amber eyes flashed with mischievousness, and the warm flush on her cheeks grew a little clearer. Akiha felt deviant desires dwell up in her heart…

Kohaku… having such a pretty girl as her maid; she wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

“Kohaku… yes. I would like… to have a taste. I…”

The chill sunk into her spine. She was – cold.

The world was so cold. The bath may as well not exist. There was only one thing in this room that could satisfy her.

“I need you, Kohaku.”

The charming girl waited, anticipating it; shivering… no, that wasn’t right.

Kohaku. The maid who merely gave her a coy smile over one shoulder, as Akiha rounded on her. No, that still wasn’t right…

_Her_ maid. _Her_ Kohaku.

She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and felt her gasp with desire; before plunging her fangs deep into her chest. Such heat – it was almost scalding, but it was so comforting. Her grip tightened, and Kohaku tensed. Akiha feasted… she drank, deliriously, drunk on her blood. Or… drunk on power.

Kohaku was hers.

_And hers alone._

As she released her lips from the girl’s wound, Akiha licked at the trickling blood… not to clean the wound, but instead to make her maid shiver. She smirked as she heard Kohaku gasp… just as delicious as her blood.

So cute. She wanted to feast on her warmth all night… smother all that teasing with her sheer power, and consume every bit of her.

“Kohaku… you’re mine. Never forget that.”

Akiha left it at that, loosening her grip; but keeping Kohaku in the embrace. The heat flowing through her was dull compared to the warmth of the maid in her arms. So small and weak… yet, she couldn’t get enough of her.

“Ahahaha…”

It was funny, really.

“…A-A-Akiha…-sama…?”

Kohaku finally regained enough composure in the midst of her panting to ask why her master was giggling so deviantly, or at least try.

“I’m not sure, you know. I could kill you with one glance, Kohaku. Turn you into dust, swallow you whole. But – I think you could kill me with equal ease, too; with but a word or a plot. The Tohno Family Matriarch, afraid of their indoctrinated maid… I’m not sure if I own you, or you own me.”

Her words just hung in the air. She didn’t expect a response. She would never have said it if it weren’t for the drunk sensation of feeding on Kohaku’s exquisite blood. In fact, she already regretted it.

And yet –

“Hm, but, I don’t think I mind either way, anymore. If it’s you, Akiha-sama…”

Now it was Akiha’s turn to blush and turn away. All that power melted away. Usually, she’d feel some shame over it, but this time, she just felt – warm. She should feel guilty, or embarrassed, but instead… she just felt… satisfied.

Once, they’d had a knife to each other’s backs, and now… those knives had sunk in so deep, it’d be too hard to live without them.

“So, Akiha-sama! How about we wash out your hair now~?”

The lady jolted to attention – she’d lost herself, relaxing in the bath.

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll leave it in your capable hands, Kohaku. Don’t disappoint me, hm? Otherwise I might feel more peckish.”

Akiha waited patiently, but she didn’t feel anything against her hair.

“Hm. Are you slacking now, of all times, Kohaku? Do you want me to have another bite? When did my maid get so depraved?”

“Err, Akiha-sama, you’ll need to let go of me first~”

“T-Tch -!”

Thankfully, Kohaku was a dutiful girl, and didn’t waste any time in finishing washing Akiha’s long locks; while the lady could just relax again. She was certainly lucky to be pampered like this… but, surely she deserved it, with all the work she went through.

…speaking of which.

“Kohaku. Have you seen the news lately?”

Such an innocuous question. But she knew all too well that Kohaku wasn’t very interested in politics, so that only meant one thing between the two of them. The fingers gently sweeping through her hair hesitated, but continued.

“Ah, yes, Akiha-sama. I assume you believe that arson situation wasn’t quite as… ‘unexplainable’ as the news suggested.”

“Indeed. I don’t disagree that it could be linked with cult activity, though. I won’t trouble you with the specifics, but I’m led to believe it’s a rogue member of a rather large supernatural organisation. I’d rather not have them – or the Church – crawling around Misaki, so…”

“I’ll be prepared for patrol tomorrow night, then. Let’s handle it before Shiki-san returns, hm?”

Akiha merely responded with a hum of agreement; leaning back to allow more of her hair to dip into the water. Such matters were trifling for her. In fact, they were only becoming more trifling. Her power’s development did have some upsides, after all…

At this point, she barely needed Kohaku’s support. A part of her would rather if the maid stayed at home, not to mention safe. But, she was quite sure that would be a very uphill battle to convince her as much.

And… leaving Kohaku any more time alone at the mansion seemed almost as dangerous as anything she could go hunting.

Tsk. Enemies on every side of her, huh?

Well, that was precisely how she liked it.

“So, no more tricks up your sleeve tonight, Kohaku? After that opening, I was half expecting a bath bomb or some other nonsense. You’ve been biding your time for far too many years for just that much.”

“Ah, was the bubble bath too tame for you? I’m getting the feeling I got you too excited… the younger generation really is overstimulated. I’m sorry, Akiha-sama; I’ll be ready with shower oil next time to fulfil your wild fantasies.”

Kohaku’s insistence on saying such things with her usual calm tone was what really forced her boss onto the back foot when it came to nonsense like this. The lady couldn’t conjure a response in time, instead settling for sinking slightly deeper into the bath… dammit.

“Well, Akiha-sama, shall we finish up? If you’d like, I’ll style your hair a little before I dry it~”

“It’s been a long enough day, Kohaku… I’d like to relax a little longer.”

A splash – oh dear.

“Now, that just won’t do, Akiha-sama! If you stay in the bath too long, you’ll ruin your skin. You have to take better care of yourself!”

“Ugh, fine, fine! I suppose you’d just tease me more if I stayed here anyway…”

“Mm hm. So, be a good girl and freshen yourself up.”

“Or else I’ll never get a husband? Tch… I think I have a housewife as it is…”

Without raising even an eyebrow, though, Kohaku followed her own advice and carefully stepped out of the bath. Akiha did her utmost not to pay any attention, particularly to those trails of bubbles and foam… tch. But, she couldn’t ogle even if she wanted to; the maid was a professional, and had a towel on in less than a second.

At the very least, she could appreciate seeing her bob of pink hair dampened – a rare sight for anyone else, no doubt.

Very cute. It made her look a little more expressive.

Or, had she always looked a little more expressive, lately?

But – finally, life called. A quiet knock on the door; no doubt the usual suspect. Admittedly, the only suspect, given the Tohno Household.

“Akiha-sama, I apologise for interrupting. But, there’s a call from Shiki-sama for you – are you busy right now, or…?”

As if she had to ask –

“Hmph, well, I am – no, I’ll just be one moment, Hisui. Tell Nii-san to wait patiently… don’t let him slip away, no matter what excuses he gives you.”

“Kuhuhu. Well, don’t let me keep you, Akiha-sama. But, try to have some mercy, or Shiki-san won’t come back, you know?”

Sighing, Akiha hastily arose from the bath as well, wrapping a towel around herself a far less elegantly than her maid. If she tried to take the call while finishing her bath, no doubt Kohaku would chew her out later. Best to just hope that Shiki could stay still for more than five minutes…

“Thank you, Kohaku. Please make me some tea when you’re finished cleaning up; I get the feeling I may be up a bit later than usual tonight…”

“Very well, Akiha-sama. In turn, please don’t be too rough with me later~”

“Enough, Kohaku! Geez…”

* * *

A pleasing plastic _clack_ , such a rarity in this day and age… the Tohno Mansion was probably the only place left in the city that still had a rotary phone. Akiha wouldn’t have it any other way. You couldn’t slam down a digital phone like that! Not without upsetting Hisui, anyway.

“Honestly… that boy is nothing but trouble. No, that _girl_ is nothing but trouble.”

The lady heaved a familiar sigh of resignation, before slumping down on the living room’s lounge; rubbing her temple. Well, at least her brother was in good spirits, if nothing else… but, letting that empty-headed vampire drag him to a skiing trip as well? Ugh, whatever!

“If I may, I do think Brunestud-san has good intentions, if nothing else, Akiha-sama.”

“At least she’s better news than that senpai of his. But, what does it say about my life when I’m just thankful that my brother isn’t dating a homicidal maniac?”

Glancing up at Hisui, who was still obediently holding the phone for her; Akiha gave a considerate nod, before tossing her hair back – she still had more work to do for the night.

“You are dismissed, Hisui. Please join Kohaku and I for tea later, though; I would appreciate the company. I’m sure your sister will be entertained to hear what that daft vampire has been up to, anyway.”

“Understood, Akiha-sama. I will brace myself.”

Was that a joke? Akiha needed an internal double-take, but maintained her composure on the outside – besides a little smile. It was always nice to see Hisui opening up a little more, after everything. Or, perhaps…

As the maid bowed and walked away, Akiha kept on staring. The straight back, the dress that barely moved thanks to Hisui’s restrained movements; the utmost professionalism… she ought to be nothing like Kohaku, and yet – she could see it now. Clearer tonight than before, changing day by day.

In the past, she had accepted things. Kohaku’s mask had been enough for her.

But now she could see it; and see it slowly slipping away.

Perhaps Shiki was no longer in the palm of her hand. And perhaps the Tohno Family was not to be his home. She would never say it, but… she had recognised that possibility, some time ago. She could not be satisfied with it, but she could see it in the distance.

However, that was fine. If she could not have Shiki, then she would just have to plunder everything else in her sight.

She had a decadent challenge, befitting of the Tohno Family’s lord. She couldn’t possibly entrust her useless brother with it, and Hisui was not on her side; so it would have to be up to her.

“Kohaku… first, I shall tear off your smile; then I shall take your heart…”

Lounging like a villain, such a dangerous statement slipped from Akiha’s lips.

“It seems like this game of cat-and-mouse is just going to get another round… fine by me. As if I could ever lose…”

“When you’re done plotting, Akiha-sama, tea is ready~”

_Guh._ That sunny voice dragged her back to reality again, but the Aproned Devil zipped away again before Akiha could shoot anything back at her – fine! Probably for the best, in fact.

The young lady clenched her fist. A challenge befitting of Tohno Akiha, indeed…

“Do not get so comfortable, my Kohaku… your time is running out. The next move will be mine…!”

“Hisui. I’d like to give you a special job. An amendment to the shopping list.”

“Isn’t that Nee-san’s job?”

“Didn’t you listen? This is a _special_ job. Don’t ask any more questions. I’ve written down my requests for you. Consider it part of your training in getting used to going outdoors.”

“Akiha-sama… I see. But, Nee-san has already bought these scented candles, and our garden’s roses have just been pruned.”

**_“U-Unbelievable…!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to all the fans of Tsukihime who still love it like I do, and mention it to this day. Here's to another ten years!
> 
> Special thanks to Nommy for proofreading and giving feedback, as well as inspiring the original idea; as well as thanks to all the people who encouraged me to finally publish something I'd written in spite of my nerves.


End file.
